The present invention relates generally to the field of content communication and more specifically to a system for communicating video content on demand through a communication network.
Conventional systems for delivering video content on demand to subscribers are becoming well known. VOD (video on demand) is an interactive service in which content (e.g., video) is delivered to a subscriber over a point-to-point network (e.g., a cable system) on an on demand basis. A subscriber may order and receive programming content at any time, without adhering to a predefined showing schedule. The subscriber is often provided VCR-like motion control functions, such as pause (freeze frame), slow motion, scan forward, and slow backward. The subscriber is typically allowed multiple viewings of a purchased program within a time window, e.g., 24 hours. VOD mimics (or exceeds) the level of control and convenience of rental video tapes. For a VOD service to prevent unauthorized access, the system implementing it provides some form of conditional access.